Vix
Vix was a stormtrooper within an elite squadron under the command of Warlord Strang. Captain Londris led the group to The Hopeful in order to retake it from Green, who had infested it with aggressive plantlife, and its rogue A.I., Note. While aboard many of the squad were lost or injured. Vix was the last stormtrooper standing and, guided by Clear and the repentant Green, she escaped the homicidal Note, who was within a robotic body, only to eventually fall victim to him later in the Processing Plant. Description Appearance Vix wore stormtrooper armour, which is shining white and comes with both a helmet and a thick cloakCatH Post 14, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Vix is brave even in the face of certain doom. She's also vengeful and harboured a grudge against GreenCatH Post 16, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Possessions Flamer Vix is given a flamer to use, which was perfect for clearing away the plantlife that had infested The Hopeless. The flamer has its barrel for spouting flame and a pack, which contains the fuel. When her halmet was removed, leaving her with no night-vision, the flamer provided light to see by. Laser Carbine Standard stormtrooper equipment, Vix was a crackshot with her laser carbine - able to headshot from a great distance. The laser carbine is a rifle that fires super-heated energy blasts. History Clear and the Hopeless See also: Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) Main articles: 14 | 15 | 16 Captain Londris and her team discovered a salmitton named Clear within Station Exploit on the planet Ledus. They take her prisoner, believing her to be a rebel, aboard The Excellence - flagship of Warlord StrangCatH Post 11, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. When she proves she isn't a rebel, Strang agrees to help her retake her own ship, The Hopeful, from its wayward A.I. named Note. They find The Hopeful marooned around the planet Terra Flux and infested with dangerous plantlife created by Clear's friend GreenCatH Post 12, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Once aboard, the team are headed through the corridors and burning the plantlife with flamers, when a monstrous creature, dubbed the plantworm, attacks them. The plantworm leaves Turbo mortally wounded but retreats when Londris attacks it with a sticky bomb. It ix Vix that bravely checks for signs of the plantworm and is fortunate to find it was gone. She takes up one of the flamers, the other being used by Sindra, and begins to help clear the way to the Command Centre. Toolkit remains behind to care for Turbo. Vix and Sindra then leave the group and continue their way towards the Engine Room, directed by Clear. However two escaped captives from The Excellence take Toolkit, Londris and Clear hostage, after shooting the salmitton in the stomach. Vix and Sindra are commanded to keep clearing the engine room at the behest of Duke Hyperon, a rebel hero, and Wai, a wandering robot that plugs himself into the ship's systems. Sindra and Vix are attacked, again, by the platworm but are saved when Clear asks Green to remove all dangers from the engine room. Unfortunately this means that Duke doesn't need his hostages any more and he executes both Toolkit and Londris. In retaliation Vix and Sindra begin to smash up the engine room controls to stop him and Wai jumping out of the system. Unknown to them Note, the ship's A.I., takes the body of Wai and kills Duke. He then stalks down to the engine room to deal with Vix and SindraCatH Post 15, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Clear, who was saved by Green, alerts Vix and Sindra to the danger headed their way. She guides them out of the engine room but Sindra is caught by Note and the robot snaps his neck, killing him instantly. Vix manages to escape but Note catches up to her. Fortunately he only snags her helmet and she keeps running, illuminating her path with the flamer. She is constantly directed by Clear and they eventually meet up in the Processing Plant, where the food processors are constantly churning away despite there being no grain to churn. Note, however, has locked them in and Clear has to try and bypass the security system. Vix saves Clear from a processor that Note knocks over but is then killed by Note - not before burning off most of the robot body's flesh with her flamer. Note would later be destroyed by Clear. Notes Britt's Commentary "Originally Vix was supposed to survive the incident with Note and was meant to go on to join Clear on her adventures through space. Instead her death seemed more fitting for the moment and instead Pully joined Clear and went on to be a main character of the series instead of Vix." - Britt the Writer References Clear and the Hopeless Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:CatH Characters Category:Technology Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Imperial Characters